Don't vote for Pedro, EDWARD FOR PRESIDENT!
by IsaBELLA Butterfly
Summary: The Fuhrer is taking a 3 month break!And everyone knows Mustang has to be Fuhrer and Blah blah blah...But a certain goldenhaired midget gets in the way! This is an epic tale of immaturity, paintball, sugar, and lots and lots of BOOZE! slightEdWinRoyRiz
1. Choosing the replacement

**Isabella:** This is something I've been thinking about for quite some time, and I thought it would be cool! What if Edward ruled the country? How emotionally and physically scared would everyone turn out?! Read as the madness unfolds!!

**Dog:** Disclaimer: Isabella Butterfly does and will never own FMA, because if she did...the world of FMA would crumble into tiny pieces.

**Isabella:** I hate you, Dog. I hate all of you, but mostly you.

**Dog: **(Pees himself)

**Cat and Mouse:** This is the 1st chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Fuhrer Bradley woke up in his blue tulip-patterned PJs, pulling on his eye patch and getting ready for the day.

"Now, what's on the menu for today? Oh yes! My vacation starts today!" The man said happily, straightening his uniform top.

He walked into the office that was conveniently located right next to his military dorm, with his secretary Juliet Douglas, or Sloth, greeting him.

"Good morning, sir. Your dry-cleaned pants are on the couch," She said.

"Thank you, and a good morning it truly is! I'm starting my vacation today!" The Fuhrer said, his mustache curling up as he smiled.

"Did you remember to pick your replacement?" Sloth asked, looking over some papers.

Umm...

"You didn't, did you?" Sloth asked knowingly, leaning her head on her fist propped up on the table.

"O-Of course I did! What kind leader would I be if I wasn't always on top of things!" He exclaimed, holding his fist in the air.

"Whatever, you just better pick someone quick, the meeting starts in...15 minutes," Sloth said.

"Then I shall make my way to the meeting room!" The Fuhrer said, turning and leaving the room.

Sloth sweat dropped.

"Sir, pants."

"I know," The Fuhrer grumbled, walking back into the room and grabbing his pants.

"Oh shit!! I completely forgot about my replacement!" The Fuhrer exclaimed, running his fingers threw his mustache

"Who should I pick?! Haruko?! No, Archer? No, too creepy. Kimbly? ...no.." He said to himself, thinking of candidates to take his place of control while he was on vacation.

* * *

Roy Mustang walked into the office with a grin on his face.

"Good morning Colonel, sir," Riza said.

"A good morning to you too my dear lieutenant! What a wonderful day in our beautiful country it is!!" He said enthusiastically.

Havoc peered up at Roy from his paperwork.

"What's with you? Your not usually this cheery or patriotic," Havoc asked.

Roy smiled wider and sat at his desk.

"Well men, do you know what today is?" Roy asked happily.

"Tuesday?" Falman answered.

"Happy Tuesday!" Fuery cheered.

"The 2 month point of Havoc not having a date?" Breda asked, looking up from his paper.

Havoc sulked. Poor EmoHavoc...

"No you idiots! Today is the day that the Fuhrer picks his replacement for while he's on vacation! That means being president of the country for 3 months!!" Roy cheered, eyes shinning as he squealed like a little girl getting a pony.

Fuery frowned and hung his head in disappointment.

"And?" Havoc asked.

"The Colonel thinks he's going to get the job," Riza said.

Roy raised his fist.

"Because I am!! I'm the best candidate! Imagine, the country at my finger-tips. There will be peace!! There will be order!! THERE WILL BE MINISKIRTS!!!" Roy declared, standing on top his desk.

Riza took out her gun, making bullet holes around the Colonel's desk.

"What about everyone else?" Havoc asked.

"Well, Haruko may be some competition, but Archer is too creepy and Kimbly...no..." Roy said.

"Now if you're all done, TO THE MEETING ROOM!!" Roy exclaimed, zooming out of the office.

"Does this mean no happy Tuesday?" Furey asked sadly.

"BARK!" Black Hayate responded, wagging his tail.

* * *

Roy waited anxiously as the crowd of military officers gathered in the meeting room.

Fuhrer Bradley stood in front of the crowd on the stage, Sloth standing next to him.

The room quieted down and waited for the Fuhrer to speak.

The Fuhrer coughed nervously.

"Fellow officers of the state, as you all know, I will be taking a long, 3 month vacation. During this period of time I will be in need of a replacement Fuhrer. I thought long, hard, and thouroughly (sp?) of whom I would choose, and my decision is as clear as day, perfect and durable. The person whom I chose is responsible, trustworthy, a hard worker-"

Sloth coughed. "Ahem-Stop Stalling!-cough!"

The Fuhrer groaned and stared out into the crowd.

"And now to the point. The replacement Fuhrer is..."

Roy started shaking. "Yes...YES!!" He said excitedly.

"Is..."

CLANG!!!

"OUCH!! FUCKING CHRIST!!!"

"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN BEAT YOUR ASS EDWARD ELRIC!!!"

Ed ran into the room. His P.O.-ed mechanic Winry Rockbell chasing after him with her deadly wrench of doom. Al ran behind them, attempting to stop the arguing. Ed stopped and waved his arms at the girl.

"Ch-Chill out Winry! It's not like I meant to break it!!"

"Then WHAT, Edward, happened to my auto-mail?!"

"...I slipped?"

"WRONG ANSWER, ALCHEMY FREAK!!"

CLANG!!!

"Why can't we all just get along?!?!" Al cried.

The officers watched in amusement, some snickering at Ed's weakness against a girl.

The Fuhrer got an idea!

Saved by the midget!

"THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST EDWARD ELRIC!! He will be our replacement!" He announced, pointing to Ed.

Ed looked at the Fuhrer, ignoring his bleeding skull. "Huh?" he asked.

The officers' jaws dropped.

The Fuhrer rushed over to Ed.

"Congrates my boy! You get to rule the country for the next 3 months! Here's my private dorm room number you can rest and get settled there! My advisors will show you the rest. Goodbye and good luck Seeya later!!" The Fuhrer said, taking off his uniform, a peice of paper and a key, and handing it to Ed.

"Here's one of my spares," The Fuhrer said, giving Ed an eye patch.

The Fuhrer ran out of the room in his underwear, fearing an attack.

Sloth sighed. "I'm out," she said dully, walking out of the room.

* * *

**Isabella:** Roy is so gonna be emo after this...

**Cat: **DON'T VOTE FOR PEDRO, VOTE FOR ED! ELRIC FOR PRESIDENT!

**Mouse:** Is Winry gonna be the first lady?

**Dog:** You have an evil mind Bella,

**Isabella:** Do we need to get you fixed?

**Dog: **(Pees himself, again.)


	2. Get me a beer!

**Isabella:** (gasp!) Look how fast I got the next chapter up!

**Dog:** You didn't type it in the amount of time from the moment you posted the story. You had chapter 2 saved on your computer.

**Isabella:** Go chase a cat or something!

**Cat: **I resent that stereotype!

**Mouse:** What stereotype?

**Cat:** That cat's are afraid of dogs! I wouldn't be afraid of Snoopy over there if he was Freddie Cougar!

**Dog:** …Snoopy? WTF?

**Cat:** Yea, Snoopy!

**Dog:** You sniff cat nip!

**Cat:** (le gasp!) At least I don't sniff other people's **as-**

**Isabella:****Ass**uming those to can stop fighting, WE CAN GET ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!

**Cat and Dog:** ……….sorry

**Isabella:** Thank you. Take it away Mouse!

**Mouse**: IsaBELLA Butterfly does not own FMA or its characters in any way, shape, or form!

**Isabella:** On with the chapter!

* * *

Everyone in the room was starring at Ed, gaping. Ed stood there holding the supplies the Fuhrer had given him, blinking a few times.

Winry and Al were looking at him in shock.

"…..HOLY….CRAP…" Al and Winry said.

Mustang on the other hand, was hyperventilating.

"-WHH-W-H—H-OW?!!?" Roy wheezed out.

"Breathe sir! Breathe!" Riza said, pounding him on the back.

When Roy had finally regained composer, he pointed an angry finger at Ed.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!" He screamed, lunging at Ed.

Ed jumped out of the way.

"Get him the hell away from me! He had rabies!" Ed exclaimed, hiding behind Winry.

"People don't get rabies Ed," Winry said.

"Then why is his mouth foamy?!" Ed squeaked. (Bella: Don't we all love talking words? I do. Squeak, said, blabbed, gasped, scream, wail, exclaim. There all so fascinating.)

Roy's eyes were bloodshot. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!" Roy screeched, but was stopped by 2 big bulky guys in uniform.

"Mr. President sir, do you wish for us to dispose of him?" The bulky guy that looked like Hulk Hulgan said.

Ed blinked. "Mr.…President?" Ed said.

Thus, the little hamster in Ed's mind named Mr. Squeakers, got up from the floor.

"Screw Jenny Craig! I'm gonna run it off the old fashion way!" Mr. Squeakers, well…squeaked. He jumped on his wheel and ran as fast as his itty bitty little paws could take him.

An evil smile was plastered on Ed's face. He walked in front of Mustang, and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm your boss now Colonel Douche, and we play by MY rules." Ed said, laughing evilly.

"MUAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAAHAHA (COUGH! HACK!! SPIT!!) –HUAHAHAHAHA!!"

Winry and Al exchanged nervous glances as Ed ran up the stage.

Ed stood on top of a chair, putting on the eye patch.

"LOOK I'M JACK SPARROW!- I mean, eh-hem. Since I am your new Fuhrer, I make the rules!" Ed declared.

"What are the rules then?" One solider asked.

Ed blinked.

"Well…I uh, I haven't thought that far into this yet! But for now, all of you get the hell outa here! Except for Roy Mustang and his subordinates." Ed said.

Havoc puffed some smoke. "What are you up to kid?" He asked.

"None of your business you human chimney! Now, Falman, Fuery!" Ed barked.

"Y-Yes sir!" Falman and Fuery saluted.

"Get me a phone book!" Ed commanded.

"Yes sir!"

"Breda!" Ed snapped.

"Yessir!" Breda saluted.

"Fetch me my notebook and a pen!"

"Yessir!"

Ed looked at Havoc. "And YOU!" Ed pointed at him.

"Yessir!" Havoc said.

"Get me a beer! I have new world order to plan out!" Ed exclaimed.

"Edward Elric! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Winry growled, lifting her wrench.

Ed tapped her head. "Ah ah ah! Nope! You can't hit me with the wrench anymore! I'm the Fuhrer!" Ed said.

CLANG!!

"I don't care if you're the Emperor of Xing! I'll knock you out any time I want!" Winry growled.

Ed groaned and rubbed his head. "Can't you 2 do something!?" Ed snapped at the guards holding a rabid Mustang.

They shrugged. "We can't hit a girl," They said.

Ed sighed. "Fine, you can still hit me." Ed grumbled.

Ed gave Winry a long look, and then a smirk curled from his frown.

Winry arched an eyebrow. "What are you thinking, Edward?" Winry asked suspiciously.

Ed grinned wide. "I can order you around now!" Ed said.

Winry's eyes widened.

"Hey Wiiiiinnnry…" Ed cooed evilly.

Winry gulped.

Then Ed said something so shocking, so OOC, so Mustang-like, it almost wasn't aloud on the internet.

"How do you like mini-skirts?"

CLANG!!!! BLAM!!! BOOSH!! SMACK!!! WHALM!!!

* * *

**Isabella:** ……O.o

**Cat:** Can I eat the hamster in Ed's brain?

**Mouse**: Cat! (GASP!)

**Cat:** What? I like to eat rodents!

**Mouse**: (DOUBLE GASP!!)

**Cat:** Oh, not you Mouse. You're an exception.

**Mouse:** Thank god.

**Dog:** Next time, it's Ed's plans at work! God that sounds horrific!


	3. Bring in the under 18s

Isabella: First of, HELLO-DO-O-DOH to you all! And second, thank you all for the beautiful reviews and favorites! (bows)

Dog: You really needed some cuz your first fic sucked ass.

Isabella: (gets the leash)

Dog: NOT THE LEASH!! (Pees himself)

Mouse: We need to get you a diaper,Dog, you wet yourself in every chapter!

Dog:...No I don't

Cat: Now while we go to Wal-mart to get Dog some Huggies, I might as well said that IsaBELLA Butterfly does not own FMA or it's characters. And you know why.

Isabella: Shut up and start the fic!

* * *

"Muhahaha! Wahahaaaa!"

The room was barely lit by a small lamp in the corner.

"Muhahaha!! MUAHAAHHA!!"

"Ed, you can stop laughing manicly now," Al said, turning on the light. "And what are you doing in this room in the dark?" Al asked.

Ed was laughing evilly, swirling in is chair.

"Isn't this AWESOME! It's a swirlly chair!! WEEEE!!" Ed squealed, spinning around in the black leather chair.

Al sweatdropped.

"...Okay...but why are you laughing evilly?" the armor asked.

"Oh, it's this new medication I'm taking, I have to use my vocal cords alot so...Anyways! I have plans Al! Big plans!" Ed said evilly, chugging his beer.

"What?" Al asked.

Ed turned around in his chair, bringing his hands together. "I've made some phone calls, and they should be here in about 3...2...1-"

BANG!!!

The door was ripped off it's henges, and a massive cloud of dust filled the room.

Al starred, as a figure appeared from the dust.

...dramatic pause...

"Theeeeey're baaaaacckkk!!" Ling cheered.

Rose, RanFan, Sheiska, Paninya, Russel, Fletcher, Rick, Leo, and even little Kyle appeared.

"HOLY CRAP! It's all the teen characters from both the anime and manga!!!" Al exclaimed.

"Yep! Even me! And I was only in 2 chapters!" Kyle cheered.

Al looked around. "Where's Wrath?" He asked.

Rick dragged Wrath in. Appearently, he was tied up with duck tape.

"Little Wrath here had a bit too much chocolate, didn't he!" Sheiska said, and patted Wrath's head.

"CHOCOLATE!!!?!? WHERE?!?!" Wrath exclaimed, his left eye twitching.

Al sweatdropped. "Dude, who gave him sugar!!?" Al asked.

"CHOCOLATE!!! YUMMY YUMMY CHOCOLATE!!!"

"I thought it would be funny," Rick said.

Ed grinned, and stood up. "Say hello to the new Fuhrer!" Ed said proudly.

"Yea yea, whatever midget, you promised us booze and partying!" Russel said.

Ed growled, and pointed a finger up in the air triumphantly.

"You shall get your booze soon, my friends! But first, I need you to help me," Ed said.

"What exactly do you need help with?" Rose asked.

Ed smirked. "We, the under 18 of Artemis, shall rule over all! No more rules, We shall have freedom!!" Ed declared, standing on the table (de sha vu much???)

"YEEAAA!" They all cheered.

"We shall have parties!!!"

"YEAAAA!!"

"WE SHALL HAVE BOOZE!!"

"YEEAAAA!" "GO PRESIDENT ED!!!" "WHOOO HOO!!"

Ed jumped down from the desk, bowing.

"This is why your my bestest bud!" Ling said, throwing an arm around Ed's shoulder.

Ed pushed him off, "Back away Princey," Ed said, stepping a good 5 feet away from Ling.

"Where's Winry?" He asked.

Everyone shrugged.

Ed walked out of his office to seach for her, but only to find her talking to some soldier.

Ed didn't like that too much.

Ed growled and stormed over to them

"Excuse me!" Ed barked

"F-Fuhrer S-SIR!" The soldier stammered, saluting.

"What do you think your doing?" Ed asked.

"Just, u-um, this young lady asked f-for directions to your office sir!" The soilder stuttered.

Ed eyed him, grabbed Winry's hand, and dragged her back into his office.

"Of course I find Winry flirting with some random guy!" Ed hissed.

"I was NOT flirting! It was friendly conversation!!"

"He was hitting on you!!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was TOO!"

"NOT!!"

"TOO!!"

"NOT!!"

"TOOO!!!"

"SHUT THE FK UP ALREADY!!!" RanFan, who had been extremely quiet thus far, shouted.

"Thank you," RanFan said.

Russel coughed. "Well anyways. where are we staying? You said you'd get us a place to crash!"

"The private dorms a few doors from mine, go get yourselves settled in..." Ed said.

"And then, the fun starts..."

* * *

Isabella: Srry for the short chapter! The next one is gonna be SUPER long.

Cat: Please review!


	4. The Fuhrer's Dorm

**Isabella:** Hello to you all! And thank you for the ever more beautiful reviews!

**Cat: **Remember, each time you review, Ed grows 1/2 a centimeter taller! Support our poor shrimp and give us some feed back!

**Dog:** I'm borrrrrrred...

**Mouse:** You're telling us this, why?

**Dog:** Because you do the disclaimer, Cat gets to be the cheerleader, and I don't do anything around here!

**Cat:** You pee yourself alot.

**Dog: **NO I DON'T!! (pees) ...Dammit! It's my fast motablism! It makes me pee more!

**Isabella: **Sure, Dog, sure...

**Mouse:** Aside from our wonderful conversation about Dog's urine, here's the disclaimer: IsaBELLA Butterfly doesn't own FMA and never will in 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 years.

**Isabella:** ...F you, Mouse.

**Isabella:** BTW **Yakami**, Ed takes medican for his anger management problems! YAY anti-depressents that in reality only get you as high as Sears Tower!!

:D

**Cat: **Here's chapter 4!!!

* * *

Ed looked at the room number the Fuhrer had given him. _Dorm # 104_

He and Winry looked at the door. Dorm # 104

"Well, I guess this is it," Ed said, and turned the knob.

(WARNING: This is where my imagination comes into play!)

The room was at least 3 times bigger than average dorms. It was painted in the military's colors, blue and gold. There was a king sized bed

with lots of fluffy pillows and blankets the same color. There was a mini-fridge, HUGE friggin sterio system, a chandlier (sp?) hanging from the ceiling, 2 leathar couches, a flat screen TV, and...a PacMan arcade game!

The reason Fuhrer Bradley had PacMan in his room, we shall never know...

Ed and Winry gapped.

"Holy smokles!" Winry exclaimed, as they randomly ran around the room touching stuff.

Winry walked over to a big control pad thing on the wall with shinny buttons and blinking lights. Her eyes widened.

"Must...resist...mechanical devise to mess with..." Her left eye twitched. "OOOoo! Ed! Come look at this!" Winry said, pointing to one of the big red buttons.

Ed, on the other hand, was digging into the mini fridge.

"Holy crap! Check it out Win! The mini-fridge has mini beers! And tiny bags of peanuts!" Ed exclaimed, a tiny beer in his hand and a mini bag of peanuts in his mouth.

"NEAT! But seriously, look at this thing!" Winry said. Ed trugged over to the control pannel thing,

"WOW! It's either I'm as drunk as Mustang was at my 16th birthday party or that thing has like 2 bazillion buttons!" Ed exclaimed.

"Dammit Ed whenever your happy about something your never sober! Whatever I-Oooo! What does this button do?!" Winry asked excitedly, and pushed a purple button.

The lights dimmed and a bunch of multi-colored flashing lights filled the room.

"SWEET..." Winry and Ed said. Ed put his beer down. "What about this one?" Ed asked, and pushed a button.

A disco ball radomly appeared where the chandiler was.

"How totally Zenn..." Winry said, and pushed another button.

The disco ball disappered and was replaced with 2 stereos.

"Wow, stereos hanging from the ceiling. Isn't that like a fire hazard or something?" Winry asked.

"Winry, I'm so wasted I can't even tie my shoes-no, wait, I don't even remember if I'm wearing shoes! How am I supposed to know?" Ed asked.

Winry turned the knob on the radio to some random rock music, Linkin Park. (And you all know how AWESOME they are..) She turned the stereo so loud a deaf person would tell her to turn it down.

Ed strolled over to the bed, and put his beer on it. It didn't move.

He leaped on the bed, and ended up bouncing 7 feet up. "AWESOME! This thing is SUPER bouncey!" Ed said, jumping up and down.

"And my beer still didn't spill!" Ed exclaimed.

Ed did summer saults and flips, then he bounced on his bottom. "Care to join me?" Ed asked.

"Of course!" Winry said, took off her shoes and jumped on the bed.

* * *

Roy Mustang scowled, and dragged Ling, RanFan, Rick, Leo, Rose, Russel, Fletcher, Sheiska, Paninya, Wrath, Kyle, and Al to Ed's new dorm.

"That little bastard...How dare he do this to me?! His superior officer!! THE ONE WHO GAVE HIM THIS DAMN MILITARY JOB IN THE FIRST PLACE!!" He yelled.

"Why are you taking us? Just express all your anger on Ed and we'll be good like boys and girls!" Fletcher squeaked, continued to be dragged by his collar.

"You little brats are with him too! I heard about your 'meeting' later on tonight, what are you planning?!" Roy demanded, turning a corner in the hall.

"Meeting? You mean the party-OUCH!" Paninya elbowed Kyle.

"PARTY?!?! You children are using the government for PARTIES!!!" Roy bellowed.

"Well, not a 'Party', per se, more of a get together," Al squeaked out.

"Sir, what is holding these children captive REALLY going to do?" Riza asked, frankly quite bored with this already.

"...I haven't thought that far yet!" Roy growled, blushing.

"Just wait till I get to FullMetal I'm gonna-" They stopped in front of the Fuhrer's door, hearing loud rock music, loud thumping, and the creaking of a bed.

Roy's face paled.

"Ummm...children, where is Miss Rockbell?" He asked.

"Last time we saw her she was with E-oh..."Sheiska squeaked the last part.

All the teens blushed.

Russel covered Fletcher's ears, Leo covered Rick's, Rose covered Kyle's, and Al covered Wrath's.

"Al, where do babies come from?" Wrath suddenly asked.

Al gulped. "Babies come from Santa Clause, Wrath. Babies come from Santa Clause," Al made up.

"Really? I thought it was when a guy and a girl-"

Roy burst it the door. "FULLMETAL! What the hell are you doing to that poor girl-" Roy stopped.

Ed and Winry were giggling like idiots, jumping up and down on the bed to the sound of the Linkin Park music.

"WWWEEEEE!!" Winry squealed.

"Hi guys!" Ed said in mid-jump.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"This is my fault for forgetting that Edward was a 16 year old with the maturity of a 4th grader..." Roy grumbled.

The teenagers that were dragged down the halls by Roy were now gawking at the room.

"GASP! Bouncey bed!" Wrath exclaimed, and jumped on the bed with Ed and Winry.

"Bet I can jump higher!" Wrath said.

"Nuh Uh!!" Ed said.

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh huh!"

Ling suddenly had a purple cape on. "You imboisiles! No one can jump higher than..."

"Da da dada!!! SUPER LING!!" He exclaimed, leaping onto the bed.

"Super Ling sucks! It's all about Trigham Man!!" Russel said proudly, randomly getting a yellow cape.

Ling glared. "Super Ling can kick you ass any day!!" He barked.

"Nope! Because The Incredible Leo!!" Leo exclaimed, randomly getting a blue cape.

"I'll kick all 3 of your asses cuz I'm...KING EDWARD!!!" Ed exclaimed, randomly getting a red cape.

The got in a fighting pose.

"BRING IT ON!!" They all said.

"Cat fight!!" Kyle shouted.

"Isn't a cat fight was when girls are fighting?" Paninya asked.

"I know," Kyle said.

"Stupid brothers..." Al, Rick, and Fletcher groaned, slapping their palms on their forheads.

* * *

Isabella: Who will win the battle for the highest bed-bouncer?! Super Ling? Trigham Man? The Incredible Leo? Or King Edward?! What is Mustang going to do about Ed being President? Are Ling, Russel, Leo, and Ed really girls?! Do you know where I put my science homework?Because I can't find it! Find out next time!

**Cat: **Bella, you're so weird,

**Isabella:** I know I am but what is Bob Saget??

**Dog and Mouse: **Please review!!


	5. You're a good man, Ed Elric!

**Isabella:** Thank you all for the reviews on the lastest chap! Even though it really didn't make sense at all...it was just something I put to pass the time while I fill up on more COFFEE!!! Speaking of coffee, I just wanted to list the ingredents to **Bella Butterfly's SUPER COFFEE**! The thing that makes adolecents hyper as HELL!!

**100 caffine pure dark coffee grounds (the hard stuff :D)**

**Milk**

**Cream (I know milk and cream are pratically the same but I put both!)**

**Nestle chocolate powder (the stuff you use to make CHOCOLATE MILK!)**

**SUGAR SUGAR AND LOTS OF SUGAR!!! (I use powder sugar just cuz its fun)**

and sometimes I put something else like whipped cream or soda or something like that...O.o...

**Cat: **Dude, your like, a 7th grader! Do you know how bad caffine with fuck you up??

Isabella: At least its better to being addicted to energy drinks like Rockstars, Sobe, Red Bull and crap like that. All it does is get you hyped for 3 fucking hours and then, when it wears off, instead of losing energy lowly and gradually, you drop like a fly. All the energy gets sucked out of you and you usually pass out. Note to all children, and even some adults: DON'T GET ADDICTED TO ENERGY DRINKS!! THEY'LL KILL YA!

**Dog: **WTF is wrong with you???

**Isabella:** Okay, SCREW YOU GUYS! I should've hired Alvin and the Chipmunks while I had the chance! Cuz you know, there's nothing funnier than squeaky voices!

**Mouse:** DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY VOICE! (sobs)

**Isabella: **WTF??

**Mouse: **(sniff) Isabella Butterfly doesn't own FMA or Peanuts!

**Cat:** Here's chapter 5!!!

* * *

The rest of the group watched in amuzement as Ling, Russel, Leo, and Ed bounced on the king sized bed 

"You can't beat me!" Russel cheered, and he appearantly WAS winning!

Ed, Ling, and Leo panted. They collapsed on the bed.

"So...tired...need booze..." Ed gasped.

Kyle stuck at straw in Ed's mouth and connected it to a beer can.

"AHHH...So much better..." Ed sighed

"HAHA! I WIN! I'M THE BEST BED BOUNCER EVER!! You can't beat me!!You can't beat me!!You can't beat me!!You can't-"

BAM!!!

Russel had bounced a BIT to high, and now his head was stuck in the cieling.

"Crap. Guys...help me!!" Russel cried.

"Screw you Trigham Man!" Leo snapped.

"My fucking head is stuck in the ceiling!!! HELLP!!" Russel cried.

Everyone looked at Fletcher. "Aren't you going to help him?" Rose asked.

Fletcher shrugged. "Maybe later," He said,

Ed suddenly sprang up from the bed.

"What happened to Mustang?" He asked.

"Who cares?" Winry said.

"Oh yea...I forgot ANNYWAYYSSS!!! I have gather you all here to list the new rules of Artemis!!" Ed declaired, randomly pulling out a peice of paper from behind his back.

Ed pulled out the Fuhrer's big fancy microphone that attached to all radios and such.

Hello people of Artemis. I, your new King of Artemis, have assigned some new rule for the under 18s," Ed started, and cleared his throat.

"1) You can drive at any age as long as you're a sane person!!

2) No curfew for anyone!!

3) NO MORE FUCKING BODYGAURDS!!!

4) Cushions on the train seats cuz those wood seats have done perminate dammage to my ass

5) FREE TOYS FOR EVERYONE!!

6) The most important rule...the age limit for drinking is...Drum roll please..."

RanFan pulled out some chopsticks and hit them against the coffee table.

"14." Ed finished.

"WHHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" They all cheered.

Ed marched out the doors of Military HQ, only to have a huge crowd of kids from 3 to 18 year old cheering for him.

Ed's friends marched beside him as he charged threw the crowd.

"You think people will like me as their king?" Ed asked.

(Fletcher)

_I really don't think you have anything_

_to worry about, Ed. After all, science_

_has shown that a person's character isn't really_

_established until he's at least five years old._

"I'm 16!" Ed exclaimed,

Fletcher blushed. "Oh, sucks for you then,"

(Al)

_The only thing wrong with my big brother,_

_Ed Elric, is his over confidence; his_

_temper and over confidence. His clumsiness,_

_his tempter, his over confidence. His stupidity_

_his clumsiness, his temper and his over_

_confidence, his..._

"Al!" Ed growled.

Al shrugged. "It's true," He said.

Ed marched down the streets, the massive crowd of children marching after him.

(Winry)

_Did you know that Ed Elric has never hit_

_the height scale to go on a ride, never been able to drink_

_a single drop of milk, never won a game of chess and_

_never successfully combed his hair on his own without breaking the brush in half? Sometimes I_

_marvel at his consistency._

"HEY!!!"

(Paninya)

_Now Ed Elric has what you call an_

_angry face, Al. Notice how it has irritation_

_written all over it. Study it carefully. You rarely_

_see such a good example._

"Dammit stop making fun of me!!" Ed yelled.

Ed stood on top of a small shop

The crowd was to loud for his liking.

"SHUT UPPPP!!!"

The crowd silenced.

(Ed)

_Some days I wake up early to watch the sunrise, and_

_I think how beautiful it is, and how my life lies_

_before me, and I get a very positive feeling about_

_things. Like this day for instance; the moon's_

_so clear and the stars shine so bright. How can anything_

_go wrong on a evening like this?_

_I'm the President now?!_

(Ling)

Umm..._Woof_!

The children grabbed Ed and carried him in a mosh pit. They charged down the street, waking up many sleeping adults.

(ALL the Children (except Ed)

_You're a good man, Edward Elric!_

_You're the kind of reminder we need_

_You have humility, nobility and a sense of honor that is very_

_Rare indeed._

(Ling)

_Woof!_ Can I stop barking now?

(Children)

_You're a good man, Edward Elric!_

_And we know you will go very far_

_Yes it's hard to believe_

_Almost frightening to conceive_

_What a good man you are._

(Rose)

_You are kind._

(Children)

_You are kind to all the animals_

_And every little bird_

_With a heart of gold_

_You listen to what you're told..._

Winry rolled her eyes.

(Winry)

_Not EVERY single solitary word_

(Children)

_You bravely face adversity_

_You're cheerful through the day_

_You're thoughtful_

_Brave and couteous_

(Sheiska)

_And you also have some faults_

_But for the moment let's just say_

(Children)

_That you're a good man, Edward Elric!_

_You're a prince_

_And a prince could be king_

_With a heart such as yours_

_You could open any doors_

_You could go out and do anything_

_You could be King Ed Elric_

_You could be king!_

(Ed)

_Everybody says to me:_

(Children)

_You're a good man, Edward Elric!_

(Ed)

_Every voice in harmony!_

(Children)

_You're a good man, Edward Elric!_

Ed looked at Al

(Edward Elric)

_All I need is one more try _

_To get that red stone; made by that Philosopher guy_

_And I'm not the kind of guy_

_Who gives up easily_

_Wonder why they stop to say:_

(Children)

_You're a good man, Edward Elric!_

Ed rolled his eyes. "Stupid Military starts rumors about me, well screw them!" Ed grumbled.

(Ed)

_Never liked me, anyway_

(Children)

_You're a good man, Edward Elric!_

(Ed)

_I'm trying to rock the boat!_

_I'm gonna make a scene!_

Ed threw his arms in a cheer.

_A good man? Yes_

_But I confess_

_I don't know what they mean_

_I wanna rise like I should_

_And do everything right_

_But I lie awake at night..._

_With questions in my ear_

_I want to get back to normal,_

(Children)

_Oooh_

_Never sleep_

_Oooh_

_Loud and deep_

_Oooh_

_Take the leap_

(Ed)

_But the answer isn't clear._

_Than I hear:_

(Children)

_Ed Elric... Ed Elric..._

_You're a good man, Edward Elric!_

_You're a good man, Edward Elric!_

The crowd carried Ed to a mid-sized tower.

(Leo)

_Get on the building_

Ed looked at the building "Hell no! I'm not climbing way up there!" He whinned

(Rick)

_Get on the building_

"NO!"

(Kyle)

_Go ahead, get on the damn building, Ed!_

(Al)

_Don't wanna upset your people!_

(Children)

_That's right!_

"Fine!" Ed grumbled and began to climb.

(Ed)

_I wanna make this place better erase all the rules! Gotta please the people!_

(Children)

_Don't wanna upset the people!_

(Ling)

_Woof!_ Seriously, WTF is with the barking?!?!

Ed stood atop the building, looking down at the cheering kids.

(Children)

_You're a good man,_

_Edward Elric!_

_You're the kind_

_Of reminder we need_

_You have humility,_

_Nobility,_

_And a sense of honor_

_That is very rare indeed_

Ed sighed.

(Ed)

_There they go again_

_Don't know what they mean_

_I'm not good,_

_I'm not bad_

_I'm somewhere_

_In between_

(Ling)

Oh whatever._ WOOF!_ There, ya happy?!

(Children)

_You're a good man,_

_Edward Elric!_

(Ed)

_I don't understand_

(Children)

_You're a prince_

_And a prince could be king_

_With a heart such as yours_

_You could open any doors_

_You could go out_

_And do anything_

_You could be King, Ed Elric!_

_You could be King!_

(Ed)

_"Nothing lasts forever"_

(Children)

_You could be king_

(Ed)

_"All good things must end"_

_I've memorized_

_That phrase by heart._

_So tell me,_

_I need to know it..._

(Children)

_Believe it_

_And you were born for this part_

_You're a good man,_

_Edward Elric!_

(Ed)

_When do the_

_Good things start?_

(Winry/Fletcher)

_You're a good man,_

_Ed Elric!_

(Rose/Al)

_Bravely facing_

_Adversity_

_You can open up_

(Ling)

_Oh, You're a good man _

"Hey! I get a line without a bark!"

(Paninya/Kyle)

_You're a good man,_

_Ed Elric_

(Children)

_You're a good man,_

_Edward Elric!!_

Ed put his hands up.

"GO ARTEMIS!!"

"WHHOOOOHOOOO!!"

As the crowd cheered, Ed pondered about something.

"What's wrong Ed?" Winry asked.

"I don't know...I just feel like we forgot something..."

* * *

Back at the dorm 

Russel was still stuck in the ceiling.

"Uh...guys? Anyone there? This isn't funny anymore! Guys?! Where are yo-HEY! I can see my house from here!"

* * *

Winry shrugged. 

"Probably nothing important."

* * *

**Dog: **YOU PUT A CHARLIE BROWN SONG IN THERE?!?!?! 

**Isabella:** I had to! This moment SCREAMED classic animation! I could picture it all in my head...

**Cat:** I like Charlie Brown!

**Mouse:** Haha. You made Winry a Lucy!

**Isabella: **Please review! And if you can, listen to the actual song, YOU'RE A GOOD MAN CHARLIE BROWN, then compare the lyrics to mine! MUAHAHAHA!!


End file.
